This specification relates to search system query processing.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, such as image files, audio files, video files, and web pages. A search system can identify resources in response to queries submitted by users and provide information about the resources in a manner that is useful to the users.
Users of search systems are often searching for an answer to a specific question, rather than a listing of resources. For example, users may want to know what the weather is in a particular location, a current quote for a stock, the capital of a state, etc. When queries that are in the form of a question are received, some search systems may perform specialized search operations in response to the question format of the query. For example, some search systems may provide information responsive to such queries in the form of an “answer,” such as information provided in the form of a “one box” to a question.